Kagome's Once in a lifetime Halloween
by Kitrino
Summary: Kagome had a very unexpected visit from a very unexpected person, or should i say demon. ONESHOT SXK pairing


HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**KAGOME'S ONCE IN A LIFETIME HALLOWEEN**

I was sure I had to be dreaming when I saw him inside the well. We were preparing to visit my dad's grave since its October 31 when I saw the little shelter, where the Bone Eater's well is, glowed blue from the inside. Souta thought it was Inuyasha so he went with me to check it up. Then there he was, unconscious but not wounded, inside the well. What was he doing here, I though to myself. He's not supposed to be here, the well only allowed Inuyasha and me to travel through time. We stared into his beautiful sleeping face with awe.

"he' not Inuyasha Kagome nee-chan, but he kinda look like him." Souta said to me. Of course they look alike because he's his older half-brother.

"He's not Inuyasha alright; he's Sesshoumaru his older half-brother." I said to my brother and saw his face turn to a shock. Souta perfectly know who is Sesshoumaru to us. I used to talk to him about how we were nearly killed by the strong Taiyoukai.

"What should we do onee-chan? Why is he here?" I don't know how to answer my terrified brother because I was confused as he was. Then we heard him gain consciousness. Souta quickly hid behind me. My mind was telling me to grab Souta and run away but my body won't comply. We were frozen in fear. I know that whatever happens, I have to protect my family. I don't know how did he managed to pass through the well but I must protect my family. We saw him stare at us without any emotion at all then he leaped out of the well. We quickly stepped back and saw him land flawlessly. His face became sour, as if he smelled something foul. I think he smelled the pollution; Inuyasha was like this when he first arrived here. He continued to study his surroundings maybe wondering where on Earth he was. Then he stared at us again with his emotionless face. I was ready to fight him even though I know I have no chance of winning.

"Miko, you will immediately tell my exact location." He ordered me.

"You're in Higurashi Shrine here in Tokyo. You're still in Japan but 500 years in the future. This is my home." I stated. His face is still emotionless as he walk pass us. He opened the door and went outside. We followed him as he studied the place where he was. Just then he looked at the house. My mother was calling us not aware of the situation we are in. she was wet out of the house

"Souta, Kagome go inside quickly we still have to…" before mother could even finish her sentence, she saw Sesshoumaru standing and looking at her. "This is not Inuyasha…" she said then approached him.

"Mom no! He's Sesshoumaru!" with that, my mother's face become terrified and took a few steps backward. "Sesshoumaru, I don't know how you got here but you're not allowed to hurt my family!" I felt my miko powers rise in anger. I know he felt it, but he was calm. He never showed any emotion not even anger.

"This Sesshoumaru does not waste time on things I have nothing to gain." He stated then walked inside the house without hesitation. He dared to go in my house! If he isn't a thick-faced guy, I thought to myself.

"Where do you think you're going?" I followed him into the house. I remembered jii-chan is in there. There will be trouble if jii-chan would start throwing things at him. Before I could even warn my grandfather, he already met the ice lord.

"BE GONE DEMON! BE GONE!" jii-chan said then he began to throw sutras at him while chanting some spell that I couldn't understand. I thought Sesshoumaru was going to snap but he maintained his emotionless face. He just stared at my grandfather knowing that he doesn't have any power to overthrow him. "He's too strong! My sacred sutras are not working!" jii-chan said

"Jii-chan stop that! You don't want to anger him." I said to jii-chan then I turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, what exactly do you want?" but he did not pay attention to me, he continued his way into the house; exploring every thing that he knows nothing about. My mother approached me with my brother.

"What should we do Kagome?" my mother asked me. I really don't know what to do, but I have to take my family away from him.

"Mom, I have to stay. Since we're supposed to visit dad's grave, why don't you stay in a hotel or something near there? Just until I find a way to return him back to the past." I said to my mom.

"But dear, what about you? I am fully aware what he is to you, how could I possibly leave you here all alone with that guy?" I understand my mother's concern, I am truly scared myself to be left alone with a killer like him but my priority is my family.

"I'll be fine mom; I can protect myself from him. I assure you nothing will happen to me. Trust me, please go." I left my mother with no choice. She trusted me and then left with jii-chan and Souta, who wants to stay and protect me but my mother convinced him to go with her. Now I am alone with the inu youkai. He's still wandering around the living room. Arghh, another primitive guy I have to restrain from wrecking everything, I sighed. It was really hard to restrain Inuyasha from wrecking every technology in the house, but maybe Sesshoumaru won't be a problem because he's more mature than Inuyasha. Just then, he found the remote control and pressed a button. He was caught off-guard and dropped the remote on the floor when the television suddenly turned on and on top of it, it was in high volume. I forgot to turn it down because I was watching a movie with Souta last night. He glared at the television and held his sharp venomous nails up high, threatening to melt it with just one swift movement. I ran between him and the innocent television, hoping that I can convince him to leave it alone.

"Stop right there! It's just a television no need to be violent." I grabbed the remote from the floor and turned the volume down then turned it off. He managed to calm down and compose himself. "Just take a seat and I'll make you some tea." I said and went to the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa without any hesitation. Afterwards I placed the tea on the table, he grabbed one cup and drank it. I just stared at him; looking at how respectable he looked even when drinking tea. From his posture, sitting position to the way he drinks tea you can feel the aura of novelty in him.

"You will cease staring at me at once Miko." He said then I just realized how long I have been staring at him. But still this did not answer my question on how he got here. For the past years that I have been travelling through time only Inuyasha and I are the ones who managed to use the well. The only time that another demon managed to pass through was when it pulled me into the well and was able to go to the past for the first time. After that, it was only me and Inuyasha. I am pretty confused this time. Still Sesshoumaru was quiet; I have no idea on what's going through his mind as of this moment. I know he's also confused but he doesn't bother to ask questions.

"Where are all the demons miko? Why can't I sense them anywhere?" he finally said.

"There are no demons this time around Sesshoumaru. Even if there are, they're must be hiding. Humans became intellectual nowadays, they discovered technology. They've made machines and weapons that could kill anyone in an instant." I explained to him. I know he is wondering how humans overpowered even the skillful and strong demons. "You have to go back to the past Sesshoumaru. I can't have you here." I stated.

"I don't like it in here either miko." he asked me with his cold expression.

"Then please follow me." I said then he followed me to the little shelter. "All you have to do is jump with me." Then I grabbed his hand and we jumped. I was surprised when nothing happened. "What is happening? Why is the well not working?" I looked up to him with his irritated expression.

"This is foolish." He said then he jumped out of the well. I climbed up myself, even though he knew I was having a hard time he didn't even bother to help me. What an arrogant fellow. "You will find a way to return me to the past miko." With that he left the shelter and entered the house once again like it was his. This really got me irritated. I was furious! How dare he order me around in my own home! I entered back to the house, turned on the television and ignored him. He ignored me too and that was better for the both of us. Just then our cat walked down the stairs. I noticed Sesshoumaru stared at it. The cat walked towards him and began to rub itself on Sesshoumaru's leg. I was about to grab it but Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to mind. It continued to play around Sesshoumaru then it jumped onto his lap and rested there. I was shocked, it didn't even bother him. Instead, he stroked its fur continuously. This is something you don't see everyday. To think of it, Inuyasha also liked to play with our cat. It seems like they have something in common. Before I could even notice, it was already dark outside. It was already around 8pm, time really flies fast. I'm getting hungry but what would he like for dinner? Should I ask? Never mind, I'll just cook plenty enough for the two of us. I stood up and went to the kitchen; suddenly I felt a strong demonic aura. Sesshoumaru also noticed this and he swiftly stood up holding on his Tojikin. Even the cat felt the demonic aura, its hair stood on his back and it started to hiss. Now we are being alert, ready to fight. Then I heard the windows and doors shut. Now we are locked inside

"What the hell is happening?!" I ran to the door and tried to open it but I failed. I felt the demonic power grew stronger; it surrounded the whole house. Sesshoumaru already unsheathed his Tojikin.

"Show yourself demon." Sesshoumaru growled.

"What do we have here? Lord Sesshoumaru, the great demon of the west. What a pleasant surprise." The demon said then it appeared out of nowhere, but it was not alone. Five demons appeared before us. "This is great. After 30 years of being imprisoned and sealed by the great Higurashi we are now free." Then they laughed. The great Higurashi? Were they referring to my deceased father? I asked myself. "But we are surprised to see you here Lord Sesshoumaru." it continued

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru said. I too wondered who they are. How did they know my father and how did they know Sesshoumaru.

"That is not important." Then they continued to release a very demonic aura. It was very strong; I tried to release my miko powers to purify it. This caught their attention. "Oh, if it isn't little Kagome…" it said. They even know me? Who on Earth are they? What is their connection to us? "You grew quite strong huh; I never thought that Higurashi's power would be passed onto a girl. Nevertheless, you will be the payment of what your father did to us!" then they launched an attack. Sesshoumaru took their leader, the one who did all the talking, and 2 more. The rest attacked me. I was defenseless; I don't have my bow and arrows with me. I relied on my miko powers. I never fought like this before but I have no choice. I shot them with my miko powers. It affects them but only a little. I can see Sesshoumaru fighting with his Tojikin, oh how I wish he could lend me his Tensuiaga but I doubt he will.

"You've grown strong Sesshoumaru unlike the last time I saw you. Oh, and your mother was entertaining to watch while she desperately protected you. It was fun to watch her die with your older sister." He said. This confused me, Sesshoumaru had a sister? I never knew about that.

"This Sesshoumaru knows nothing about an older sister that you are talking about but I won't allow you to speak ill of my mother!" this made him snap. He threw the two other demons with just one swift movement. They were thrown out of the house, now they're wreaking my home damn it! I was so distracted watching Sesshoumaru to fight that I didn't notice that I was fighting too. Now it was my turn to be thrown out. I was thrown all the way to the Goshinboku Tree. It hurt a lot and I collapsed. Now everybody is outside of the house. Sesshoumaru is still fighting their leader, while I struggle to stand but I was too weak. The demons continued to stalk me, now I am really defenseless. Then I felt the Tensuiaga pulsed.

"You want to give a try?" Sesshoumaru said to the Tensuiaga. He returned his Tojikin and unsheathed the sword of life. Then he fought the three demons with it. While he fought not far from my location, I was still stalked by my enemies. They both launched to me. I shut my eyes close and waited for the impact. I knew it was the end for me but I wasn't. I never felt the impact; I opened my eyes and saw Sesshoumaru block their attacks. What caught my attention was it wasn't just Sesshoumaru, there's another guy. He was glowing and I can feel that he possesses holy powers too. I saw the other four demons melting, it seems like the power of the Tensuiaga and the holy power of the guy did the trick. The only one standing is was their leader. He was wounded but still strong enough to fight. I was surprised; I never thought Sesshoumaru would protect me. This is the second time he protected me, only he did not admit it. The first time was with Jakotsu and his companions and now this. But I was more surprised to see a guy appear out of nowhere to protect me. The guy then faced me and I felt my tears stream down my face. It was dad.

"Long time no see my dear." Dad said to me then smiled. How I missed his smile. I was speechless; I never thought that I would see him again. Then he faced his enemy again. "Mori, its time to go, this time it would be permanent. Would you like to help my lord?" Sesshoumaru just gave a smirk and they both attacked at the same time. Sesshoumaru slashed his Tensuiaga while dad shot his holy power towards the demon he called Mori.

"You think you can defeat me?" Mori said but I know he was already struggling. The power of dad and Tensuiaga was just too strong for him. I heard him scream and saw him vanish through thin air. Then everything was over.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked my dad. What the hell is happening? Why does dad know the demons and Sesshoumaru? I really am getting confused.

"I am nothing important your highness, there is no need to know me." Dad said to Sesshoumaru. He approached me and kneeled in front of me so that I don't have to look up.

"Dad, why are you here?" I asked him, he gave me a smile

"I knew what will happen this day. My spell fades after 30 years on October 31st. The youkais that I sealed would be set free also the youkais from the past would be able to pass through the well. So before I seal the well with some of my remaining powers, I sent someone to help me protect you here. " Did he mean Sesshoumaru?

"Why would you send Sesshoumaru dad?" I asked him

"I knew he will protect you like I would my dear. He's still not aware of the reason but someday he will." Now dad said something creepy. I'm sure Sesshoumaru heard him but he's not reacting. I don't know why but I didn't care. All I care about is my dad is here.

"I miss you so much dad. I want to be with you so badly" I said then I cried again. I tried to stop it but I couldn't.

"I miss you too sweetie but about you being with me, I won't allow that until it is your time. I am proud of what you have become. I will always be here to protect you." He kissed my forehead then stood up to face Sesshoumaru. "Please continue to protect my daughter Sesshoumaru son of Inutaisho." He faced me again and smiled and with that he disappeared through thin air. I don't know why but I felt my consciousness slipping away until I can only see darkness.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I shot my head up and hurried down the stairs. The house was fine like nothing happened. Was all of that a dream? Then I felt a sting of pain in my wrist. I was wounded, but it was covered with a cloth. I recognized it to be part of Sesshoumaru's clothing. He treated my wound. Another thing that I noticed was a necklace that I was wearing. It has a silver crescent moon pendant with an inscription. It said _protected by me. _Instead of feeling weird because of the fact that it was given by Sesshoumaru, I felt really happy.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for giving me an extraordinary Halloween night."

THE END

AN: I just felt like writing a Halloween Special for you guys although its a day late but i don't care :). It has nothing to do with scaring you guys. I just felt like writing it this way. I hoped you liked it :) please review and no flames! Thank you very much :)


End file.
